


Oh Alpha My Alpha

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Stiles, Hale Family Feels, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Older Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Rating May Change, Some of the Adults know about werewolves, The Stilinskis and McCalls know about werewolves, Virgin Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, What Was I Thinking?, Young Derek Hale, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((The pack dynamic is based from my story Nyctimus Rises, but the stories aren't connected.))</p>
<p>Talia always warned Peter to keep his mischievous side in check or face the consequences when he gets in trouble. He doesn't think much of it until he nearly gets him and Derek killed, and Ennis's pack by hunters. Talia kicks Peter out. Derek doesn't hear from Peter until about a year later. He's found a new pack. From there, Peter and Derek communicate mostly from post cards...</p>
<p>Until the Hale Fire happens. When it's just him, Laura, and Cora, without a pack or an Alpha, Derek reaches out to Peter, who asks his Alpha to consider letting the three other Hale's join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages in the beginning of the chapter:  
> Laura- 17 going to 18 in a few months.  
> Derek- Just turned 16  
> Cora- 13
> 
> Stiles: 21  
> Peter:24  
> Erica:18  
> Boyd:19  
> Isaac:17
> 
> Scott:14
> 
> Excuse the title...I couldn't think of anything else.

"God, this is a mess..." one of the deputies sighed as he brought in another box of evidence.

Another deputy that entered the room with a stack of files nodded and gave a heavy sigh of his own. "Tell me about it."

"Do you know where the sheriff is now?" the first deputy asked.

"Kate Argent's body just arrived at the coroner's office. He should be over there getting the report. He'll be back soon to oversee the interrogations though. I think the FBI just landed and should be here soon." the second deputy replied.

"McCall?" the first deputy inquired.

"Would be surprised if he _didn't_ show up. Any time anything big happens, he always shows up. Ex-wife and kid living here and all." 

"Speaking of family...how are the Hale kids? Only three survived right?" the first deputy asked.

The second one sighed again. "Yeah. One boy and two girls. Everyone else...if they didn't parish in the fire, they were gunned down in the massacre."

The first deputy glared at one of the files he pulled out of the box. "Why the hell would anyone do anything like that?"

"No idea...all I know is that a family is dead, we've got plenty of John Does to identify, though most of the Argent employees are arrested, some of them are still out there. The leader of this, Gerard Argent, being one of them. We've got three orphans, oldest still a few months shy of being a legal adult. And a town that's full of unrest and tension."

The first deputy could only nod in agreement, not having anything else to add. 

* * *

 

"So...what the hell happened?" Rafael asked the Sheriff once they met up in the hospital.

The Sheriff looked ragged and haggard. The FBI agent hadn't seen him this bad since his wife's passing. The Sheriff passed over a file before beginning to speak. "We got a call about a fire. The fire department being what it was, we sent a few deputies there as well to help as much as they could. But when they got there, the house was already consumed by the flames. You'd think that was bad enough, but in front of the house lay bodies...some had arrows and bullets shot into them. Others had their throats slashed. Whatever happened...we don't have the full story. All we know is that most of the Hales are dead, some of the John Does we could identify seem to be coming from out of Beacon, and even out of California. The ones with the slashed throats all worked for Argent in some way...including his daughter. She got her throat _and_ stomach slashed. His son, Chris, is in custody as well as his wife...seems like the whole damn family was involved the more we dig."

"You knew the Hales through Stiles...do you think-" McCall suggested. 

The Sheriff shrugged, "No idea..." then he sighed and rubbed his temple, "But it seems plausible. It was too much blood spilled and too many arrows for choice of weapon to _not_ be something like that."

"But Stiles and his pack are all alright?" Rafael asked.

The Sheriff nodded, "Most of them aren't even in Beacon. Just Stiles...who's watching over Scott tonight."

Rafael let out a slight sigh of relief. A long time ago when he first learned about the supernatural, it scared him to know that Melissa and Scott were so close to one. But Stiles not only proved to be more calm and mature after his turning, but also quite the guardian and protector. As far as Rafael knew, with Stiles and the Hales, this side of California was the most peaceful in regards to supernatural activity. "I'll have our techies see how much they can track on paper and online. If so much has been found so far...I can only imagine what more we'll find."

"Hopefully Gerard Argent. I don't think I'll sleep soundly again until he's behind bars." Sheriff Stilinski said. 

"Agreed." The agent then paused before clearing his throat and asking, "Have you seen Melissa?"

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "She was working tonight. Two floors above us. Should be a busy night. But she'll be safe here. She's strong. And as far as anyone else is concerned, she's not involved with anything supernatural. I have deputies making rounds here too, though I could only spare a few. And it's under the orders to keep a look out for Gerard Argent. With how violent it was at the Hale home, there is a chance he may come for medical help..."

"I'll post some of my agents too, have them dress in civilian clothing, maybe it'll help. We'll catch him." The Agent swore. 

* * *

 

"Are we gonna get split up?" Cora mumbled into Laura's hold. 

They were in a room in the hospital set aside for them. They were there to be checked for any injuries before being sent to the police station where they would give their statement and then wait to be told what happened next. Cora was sitting in between Derek and Laura while Laura hugged her tightly. Derek had his hand on her knee and rubbed her thigh soothingly. They were all rattled and full of mixed emotions, but at the same time were trying to comfort the other. Laura and Derek doing it more so for Cora. 

Laura straightened up and hugged Cora tighter, afraid that someone would forcibly try to take Cora away. "What? No, sweetie."

"I keep hearing them talk about us..." Cora mumbled. She lifted her head and looked in the direction where some nurses were huddled and an officer could be seen. "They keep saying foster care. Are we going to be in the system?"

Laura shook her head, "No way, kiddo. Not gonna let that happen!"

"But we need an adult to take care of us...you're not eighteen yet." Cora whispered as she clutched to Laura's shirt tightly. 

Laura kissed the top of her head and Derek squeezed her knee. "No one is going to separate us." Laura promised. 

* * *

 

Sometime later the three are in another room alone, this time at the police station. They're all so tired. There was a couch where they laid Cora out and let her get some rest. Derek covered her with his jacket. 

Both he and Laura gave up trying to remain sitting. They were as tired as Cora, but more aware of what the possibilities were at this point. They were also restless and angry and afraid. 

"They...they can't really separate us, right?" Derek asked quietly.

"Of course not." Laura replied offhandedly as she bit her thumbnail. 

"I'm not a little kid, Laura. You don't have to protect me. We're...we're all that's left. You can count on me to help you."

Laura whimpered and tried to swallow down the emotion that clogged her throat. Blinking away the tears that weld up in her eyes she took a deep breath before facing Derek. Placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze she swore to him, "I don't care what we have to do...even if we have to run away, I'm not going to let anyone separate us. I'm not going to let anyone hurt us anymore. If...if they say something then I'll demand emancipation. We still have lawyers and money, and my birthday is only three months away."

"What about Peter?" Derek asked suddenly.

"What?" Laura asked confused. 

Derek didn't blame her. A few years ago Peter had gotten them in trouble. Derek was about ten at the time and it was the time of the year where packs would come and conference with their mother. Derek wanted to learn as much about Werewolf culture as he could and listened to anyone's stories. One of those stories came from Peter and one night hunters almost killed him and Peter while injuring members of visiting packs. 

His mother had been very pissed and her hand was forced. Peter had been asked to leave. 

...Which was the polite way of saying he was kicked out. 

Most of his family has lost contact with Peter. His mom would call him on holidays and special events, but that was pretty much it. Except when Derek received a post card from the older wolf. Peter had been Derek's best friend once, and the younger Hale loved that his uncle hadn't forgotten about him. Derek worried about what his mother would say, so he kept it a secret. And that's been how they've been in contact, through post cards. 

It was never anything too detailed. At least, Derek didn't think the information was all that detailed. All he knew for sure was that Peter had found a new pack in California. His Alpha was someone Peter cared and respected so much more than he ever did for his mother. Maybe that was the answer. 

"I know we haven't seen him in years, but I've been mailing him." Derek said.

" _What_?" Laura demanded.

Cora stirred but didn't wake. Laura pulled Derek out into the empty hallway and demanded more information. 

"We wrote post cards to each other. His pack is in California."

"And what?" Laura questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Drop by?"

"Why not?"

"Mom kicked him out for a reason, Derek! He nearly got you killed!" Laura hissed.

"But he's changed! Pack dynamics are tricky, mom was teaching us this when she...when she was...prepping you...to be Alpha..." Derek mumbled, emotions of nostalgia and sadness hitting him again like a wave. He shook his head and continued. "Look, he's still family and should know what happened. And I'm not saying _we_ need him, but _they_ think we might." he hissed as he pointed out to the bullpen of officers. "Look...we know we can survive on our own, but their laws and ways say otherwise. Peter's a legalized adult and family. Let's just...contact him and see what happens, okay? What have we got to lose?"

Laura stared at him for a long moment before sighing. She brought him in for a tight embrace that he returned. She sent Derek back into the room to stay with Cora while Laura went to find an officer and try getting in contact with their uncle.

* * *

 

Cora was still asleep when Laura came back. 

Derek looked up and asked, "Well?"

"They're looking for him. If they reach him, they'll let us know." She replied professionally. She sat at the other end of the couch and caressed Cora's hair. 

Derek rested Cora's feet on his lap and played with her laces.

* * *

 

" _Where are they!"_

Derek and Laura sat up straighter, both had been nodding off. Cora blinks awake, but still unfocused. 

" _Sir, please calm down_."

" _They say most of my family is dead and you want me to calm down!"_

_"Can we get your name, sir?"_

_"Hale! Peter Hale, and you better tell me where the hell my nephews and nieces are!"_

"Peter..." Laura mumbled in an unbelieving voice. 

Derek got up and headed towards the voice. When he got into the bullpen, Peter was surrounded by three officers trying to get him to calm down. Peter looked angry and agitated, well, he smelled it. 

"Peter!"

Peter's eyes snapped to Derek and he pushed passed the officers and hugged his nephew tightly. Placing his nose at Derek's neck, Peter took a deep whiff, scent marking him. Derek wasn't sure what Peter would do since he probably still smelled a bit like smoke mixed with hospital disinfectant and whatever dominating smell the station had. The older Hale held Derek at arm's length and inspected him. "Are you hurt?"

"Uh..." Derek thought of how to answer. It took him a moment before he said, "I wasn't in the fire."

"So...it's _true_? There..." Peter looked around, confused, as if he couldn't really wrap his head about the thought. "Did...anyone...?"

"Peter..."

Peter looked over to Laura who had Cora at her side. Peter immediately rushed over and hugged her. It didn't matter how long it's been, or whatever had happened then. Right now they were family and they needed the comfort. 

Having someone older who was family present broke something inside of Laura. She had someone she could turn to and ask how to proceed. She let out a sob as she clung to Peter who hugged back.

"They're _gone_ , Peter...they're _all_ gone..." Laura cried. 

Cora joined in the embrace, and then Derek did so too. 

The officers gave the broken family some privacy for as long as they could. 

* * *

 

"Where are we going?" Cora asked as they got into Laura's Camaro.

"A hotel for the night. We still have some paperwork to fill out but that can wait until you've all rested and gotten something to eat." Peter replied from the driver's seat. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

"Not hungry..." Derek muttered.

"I know. But some soup or something just so you'll have energy." Peter reasoned and Laura sent Derek a stare that told him that's what will be happening. 

Derek rolled his eyes some. Then he turned his attention to Peter. "How did you get here so quick?"

"My Alpha called me. He was in town visiting family when..." Peter took a deep and gripped the steering wheel. "He called me and I was on my way over when I got a call from the station." Peter seemed to want to ask more, but he held back the last moment. "One of my pack-mates gave me a ride. They're with my Alpha now. Discussing matters."

"Matters?" Laura asked. 

"Yeah, you guys." Peter replied easily enough. 

"Us?" Derek piped up.

"Your Alpha will take us in?" Cora asked. 

"Of course. You're my family."

"We don't need pity." Laura huffed. 

"And it's not." Laura was about to argue but Peter sent her a look. "Everything can be argued or discussed at a later time. You guys are going to bathe and shower, eat and rest...it's been a long day. Just let me take care of you guys."

Derek, Cora, and Laura shared a look before just sitting back into their seats. Peter turned on the radio and let the music fill in the silence the rest of the car ride. 

* * *

They arrived at a nice hotel and checked in. The room had apparently already been reserved. They all trudged behind Peter to the elevators and then down the hallway to their room. When Peter opened the door, people were inside. They both wore a leather jackets, but the one that stood out had moles decorate his pale skin, and whiskey colored eyes that flashed red for a moment when he landed his sight on Peter. 

The Alpha pushed his hair to the side as the other wolf went around him and grabbed a suitcase. 

"I thought we'd meet tomorrow over breakfast." Peter said as he stepped up and embraced his Alpha. 

"I know but I-" he cut himself off as he looked at the other Hales. He smiled at all of them before turning to give Peter a meaningful look. When Peter nodded, the Alpha continued. "I just wanted to make sure you all got here safe. And I need a word with your uncle. Peter?" the Alpha motioned for the door. 

Peter nodded then pointed to the other wolf, "That's Boyd. He doesn't talk much. You should get along fine. Looks like he's got you all some spare clothing to change into. Figure out what's what, kay? Be back in a sec."

Peter and the Alpha walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. 

"Who was that?" Laura asked.

"Stiles Stilinski. Our Alpha." Boyd replied as he spread out unopened packs of t-shirts, undergarments for both genders and around their ages each, sweat pants, and socks.

"Stiles..." Derek mumbled under his breath as he stared at the closed door the Alpha had just walked out of. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this will be, but I guess it'll be slow build on the romance and stuff. I don't want to rush anything and make it seem unrealistic...so bear with me.  
> Also unbeta'd...as is all my work. So please excuse any mistakes.

Peter followed silently behind Stiles until they reached his blue Jeep in the parking lot. Their pack was anything but traditional, but tonight Peter waited for his Alpha to address him first. 

They leaned against his Alpha's beloved vehicle and stared up at the starry sky. It was odd how calm everything seemed at the moment given the events that happened earlier that day. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Stiles stated quietly. 

Normally that would be a statement that would have Peter scoffing, if not growling. It was something said out of custom. An automatic response very much like replying 'I'm fine, and yourself?' when asked 'How are you?'. Just something to reply with because everyone always has to say something. Silence is seen as awkward and not socially acceptable. 

Stiles was never really one for silence, but his condolences were sincere. 

In response Peter merely 'Hmm'd'.

"How are the kids?" Stiles asked.

"Tired. Hurt. Confused. Angry...I'm sure you can smell it on them." Peter replied before pausing for a moment and saying, "Relieved."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him and silently motioned to continue.

"Laura's not eighteen yet. Sure it's only a few months, but my family has... _had_ , money. It'll become hers when she becomes a legal adult. What happened to my family was a massacre. A massacre in a small town. People will poke, prod, and God knows what else. Child services may not deem Laura fit to handle taking care of herself, let alone caring for Derek and Cora. Knowing I'm here and that they'll stay together. And..." Peter didn't finish but looked at Stiles pleadingly. 

Stiles smiled reassuringly and placed his hand over Peter's and gave it a squeeze. "They're more than welcomed in our home. I wouldn't dare turn them away. You know that."

Peter sighed, "I know...but I still have to remember werewolf ways. I can't just assume you will...even though it's something you would totally do."

They shared another moment of silence as they leaned back against the Jeep. 

"What?" Peter asked finally. 

Stiles sighed this time and looked apologetically, "I want to give you all the time to think and process and grieve...be here and handle everything that needs to be handled."

"But?" Peter pressed. 

" _But_...One of the most influential hunter families just took out most of one of the most powerful packs in America. There is too much chaos in Beacon at the moment. I...I want to head back at the first opportunity." Stiles said seriously.

Peter looked at him with a piercing stare before giving a deep sigh but nodding nonetheless. "You're right. First priority right now it to make sure the kids are safe. And with knowing exactly what happened, I want to go home and make sure our territory and pack is safe."

Stiles nodded and patted Peter on the back. "Boyd will be down the hall from you guys. I'm going to go see if I can catch my dad and see what's happening to the Argents."

Peter frowned, "I should go with you."

Stiles shook his head. "Your family needs you right now."

"Then take Boyd with you. No one's going to try anything tonight. No one knows where we are, I made sure we weren't being followed. And even if some poor bastard tried to get to them, I'm not going to let anyone hurt them anymore!" Peter cried, his eyes flashing supernatural-blue for a moment. 

Stiles flashed his red-Alpha eyes and growled lightly. "Boyd stays. He's needed to guard the young and vulnerable. I'll be fine...as far as anyone knows I'm not even in town. I'll be back before you know it. And my phone will be on at all times. Do as you're told, Peter."

Peter growled in reply but looked down and presented his neck a bit in show of submission. 

"I...She was my sister _and_ my old Alpha. She was the strongest wolf I knew before you...and she's gone. They're _all_ gone." Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "These hunters are insane and they're dangerous. I...I just don't want to lose another Alpha..."

"And you won't." Stiles promised, eyes softening some as he pulled Peter into an embrace. 

Peter returned the embrace and held on a bit longer than necessary.  

"Please don't go alone." Peter begged. 

"Peter...go back to your room. Order room service. Hug your family. Reassure them that they have a roof over their heads, food on their table, clothes on their backs. They're not alone in this. And _that_ is an order." Stiles said as he unlocked his Jeep. 

Peter frowned. "I'm calling you every twenty minutes."

"Call me every hour, if I'm even out that long, and text me the twenty minutes." Stiles said. 

"Calling every half hour." Peter argued.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'll be back in about half an hour then."

* * *

 

"Where's the Alpha?" Derek asked when Peter came back alone. 

"He went to see what the status is regarding the Argents at the police station." Peter replied as he removed his jacket and tossed it on the bed. 

Derek was showered and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants that Boyd had supplied. Cora was in some new clothes too, but not showered. She was passed out asleep on the bed and even if he didn't smell them, Peter saw the tears that stained her cheeks. He could hear the shower and assumed that Laura was in there. 

"Boyd in his room?" Peter asked.

Derek nodded. "He got a call from an Erica?"

"His mate." Peter supplied. 

Derek nodded again then asked, "What is the Alpha going to ask about?"

"Derek...try to rest." Peter ordered tiredly.

"I _can't_. My family was murdered and I don't know what's happening to _anyone_!" Derek hissed, trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake Cora up. 

"You, Laura, and Cora will be coming with us." Peter answered.

"Where?" Derek demanded.

"Our pack is settled a few towns over. We'll be heading back soon." Peter replied.

"When?" 

Both Hale men turned to the bathroom where Laura came out in a bathrobe. She looked a tab bit better, but still haunted and emotionally tired. 

"As soon as possible. Possibly tomorrow after breakfast." 

Laura frowned and furrowed her brows, "That soon? What about paper work? Legal action?"

"Right now Stiles wants to get us out of the hot zone!" Peter snapped. Derek and Laura tensed and Cora stirred awake. All three eyeing Peter carefully. "Argents and other hunters in their employ have been labeled as responsible for what happened to our family. But we don't know how many of them were in on it or how many may still be out there. You're family, you're Hales...you could _still_ be being hunted. _My_ familial instincts are to get you all out of Beacon ASAP because of that reason. I _am_ technically from another pack though. So _my_ Alpha doesn't want our pack to get caught in any crossfires either...the best decision for everyone is to get out of town as quickly as possible. As for what the cops may say? I'm a legal adult and next of kin. My concerns about my nieces and nephew being in town where possible murderers still roam free should be enough to take you with me without too much hassle."

They were quiet after that, though Laura and Derek were having a bit of a staring contest with Peter in some silent battle of wills. Laura finally sighed before smiling gently to Cora and motioning her over, "Come on, pup. Let's run you a bubble bath."

Cora hesitantly got up and followed Laura into the bathroom. Once the door was closed Derek turned to Peter, "How exactly is the Alpha going to get the information he wants?"

"Let's just say...he knows a guy." Peter drawled as he grabbed the remote for the television. 

* * *

"So...how's it going?" Stiles asked his dad as he walked into the sheriff's office with four cup holders full of coffee. Parrish took three and handed them out to the deputies that all but raised him when he was younger. Stiles also brought a bag full of creamers, sugar, sweeteners, and stirring straws that Parrish took along too. As much as their normal brew was enough for a typical night, considering what happened, they all appreciated something a bit better.

With the final cup holder which only had three since Parrish took one for himself, Stiles took another and passed the remaining two to his father and Agent McCall.

"Thanks kiddo." The Sheriff accepted the cup graciously. 

Agent McCall took a sip of his and nodded in thanks as well. Then he began to answer Stiles's question. "We've been interrogating those we can. Some are strong willed and very loyal. Those will be harder to break."

"But I'm guessing that the Argents also had on hand some less morally bound employees who care more about the pay off and their own skins and are willing to make a deal?" Stiles spoke. 

The Sheriff nodded. "Exactly that.  Apparently this was something that the Argent daughter, Kate, had been planning for some time. It wasn't completely ready and was supposed to happen months later, but she acted then. Grabbing some not so very loyal hunters to help out. They apparently didn't take into account the visiting packs...or at least that's why Kate acted then, but failed to share that information."

"Wait...so she caught wind that there was going to be more packs visiting the Hales and thought she should kill as many birds with that fiery stone?" Stiles asked. Though his voice remained even, his grip on his coffee tightened and his eyes flashed for a moment. 

"Whoa there, Cujo." Rafael lifted his hand in a placating, calming manner one would use to potentially dangerous animals. 

Stiles shook his head and his eyes remained their human color. "Sorry. Just...hits a lil close to home. I _have_ a Hale in my pack."

The Sheriff frowned as he set his coffee on his hand and pulled his son into an embrace. Rafael placed his hand on Stiles's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Once the cat was out of the bag and the McCalls found out about his lycanthropy, they began to learn werewolf habits. When in distress, if the wolf allows, they take great comfort from interactions from their pack-mates. The Sheriff and the McCalls may all be human, but they were still his pack. Though he was very pissed about what happened, it was their presence that helped him remain in control.

"He came to pick up the survivors. How are they?" The Sheriff asked after a while.

"Like you'd expect. There's a lot of sadness, confusion, numbness. They're strong, but young. They're also very lost...Wolves work with a hierarchy. It's been messed up, so now they're without direction." Stiles explained. 

"Will they be joining your pack?" Rafael asked.

Stiles shrugged. "For right now I'm offering them shelter. Peter's their family and next of available kin. They have the option of joining, but Laura will be eighteen in a few months from what I've gathered. If she chooses to leave when the time comes, it's up to her...but that's still down the road."

"When are you leaving?" The Sheriff asked. 

Stiles chuckled and said teasingly, "Trying to get rid of me?"

"You know I love it when you visit, even if my already strict diet gets stricter." The Sheriff replied with a grin, then he sobered up. "But the danger is still present for you and your pack...and for the remaining Hales. As much as I would want to have eyes on you until all of this gets wrapped up, Beacon Hills is too dangerous for you right now."

Stiles sighed deeply, "And I agree with you completely. I'm giving the Hales the night to try and get some rest. But we'll be leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast. I'm sure with Boyd and Peter's departure Erica and Isaac are at their wits end. I'm also anxious to get back and just... _feel_ safer. But I did come to ask how things were. I'm sure Laura and Derek will have questions. Whatever closure I can give them, I want to be able to."

The two older men nodded and opened separate files. 

"As far as the Argent's main family is concerned Kate is dead. Chris and Victoria Argent are under arrest. Chris Argent seems like he may have a chance at being freed." Rafael began to explain. 

Stiles frowned. He had heard a bit about that hunter, and though he's been described as an honorable man, at the moment Stiles would feel better if anyone with their surname would be locked behind bars. 

Reading his face his father spoke up. "Investigations are just beginning but it seems like he may be the Tyrion Lannister of the Argents. Also, their lawyer are trying to make a case with their daughter Allison as leverage. With all of this happening to their family, she'll be placed in the system."

Stiles felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. Scott had befriended her at school. He really liked her actually, and seemed really nice. Stiles was sure she didn't know yet about what her family really did. Things must be really frightening for her. And they'll probably get worse when the story gets out and they tie it back to her family. 

"And the mother?" Stiles voice was void of emotion as he tried to keep his own emotions in check. 

"She resisted arrest. The things she voiced were heated and enough to make something stick in court. But they'll see it as some feud. Because I know about what's really out there...she basically thinks what she and her family did was a service to humanity." Rafael frowned. "She could plea insanity and get it."

Stiles sighed and rubbed his temple. "And Gerard Argent?"

"Still at large. He of course is the one that poses the biggest threat. His influence is deadly. It's why I want you to be safe...you being my son won't help much if he finds out." The Sheriff 

Nodding, Stiles replied, "Keep me posted alright? I'll call before we leave and when he arrive."

The Sheriff pulled Stiles into another embrace, and then Rafael shook his hand in goodbye. 

"Be safe kiddo." 

"You know I will." Stiles promised before heading out and then back to the hotel. He'd love to stop by and see Scott, but he knew that it was best not to risk it. 

It was free for all and he didn't want to get himself or his pack caught in the crossfire. Least of all, he didn't want to somehow get Scott involved by accident. 

* * *

 

He entered the hotel's lobby just as Peter's call came in. Stiles smiled as he answered, "I'm about to go into the elevator. Might lose ya."

"I'll meet you in the hallway." Peter snipped before hanging up. 

Stiles shook his head as he pocketed his phone. 

Peter was like that. Though most would say he hasn't changed much since he's always snarky and sarcastic, Stiles knows different. He knows how much stronger Peter has grown since meeting him. When Stiles first met Peter, it was just him and Isaac. Peter had been angry and indignant and very, very stubborn. When he met Boyd and Erica later, he was resistant to new members, but now he sees them as family and pack. 

Regardless how outsiders see them, all of them snarky and sarcastic, cynical and mischievous, they know where they stand with each other. They all care for each other. Physically, emotionally, mentally. 

None of them are strangers to loss, demons, or insecurities. 

But they've all risen above it all...with the help of each other. 

Stiles blinks and he's on his floor with Peter waiting for him when he gets off.

"And?" Peter demands.

"And what?" Stiles asks as he heads to his room with Boyd.

"What's the status?"

"I'm going to check in with Erica and Isaac then shower and sleep as much as I can. In the morning I'm going to run over to the gas station to make sure my tank is full before coming to pick you guys up. We'll stop at the Denny's just outside of Beacon for something small, I imagine appetites aren't all that big right now. We make it back home and help your family settle in as best as possible." Stiles answered as they arrived at his door which was opened by Boyd holding his phone out to Stiles. 

"But-" Peter tries to protest.

Stiles places a hand on his shoulder, "It's been one hell of  day, Pete. I'll discuss things once we get home."

" _Stiles_." Peter stressed. 

Stiles sighed, "We're not in immediate danger, but it's still dangerous right now. I want to move out as soon as possible. From what dad says, most of the big players are in custody except for the head honcho. That is _all_ I'm saying. So go to your room, get some rest, and be ready to head out in the morning." Stiles ordered and flashed his red eyes to show Peter that was the last of the matter. He stepped passed Boyd and put the phone to his ear and greeted Erica and Isaac on the other side. 

* * *

 

By six am they were off. 

Stiles and Boyd drove in Stiles's Jeep while the Hales all drove in the Camaro. They stopped by the Denny's and everyone had a simple breakfast. Stiles has seen werewolves eat on a regular day and knew that typically they would order as if they've all been starved. The emotions of everyone though mixed in with one another and there was misery, anxiety, anticipation, uncertainty, and so many other feelings...hunger wasn't really present. 

But Stiles stressed that they needed to eat and have something in their stomachs. Luckily, Laura backed him up and got the younger Hales to try to eat as much as they could. 

Soon they were off again.

They stopped at the next gas station they saw because though Stiles checked his Jeep for fuel, no one checked the Camaro. 

While they fueled Laura took Cora inside to browse and get out of the light drizzle. Boyd went in with them, mostly to give Stiles a peace of mind that someone he trusted who knew how to fight was watching over his new wards. Peter in the mean time fueled up the car. 

That left Derek who was staring out with a 'thousand mile stare'.

Stiles wasn't really sure what to say. He knew Peter longer and therefore the older Hale knew that he meant his condolences genuinely. Derek didn't know him well enough yet. But still, he was getting soaked. Acting on instinct, Stiles removed his jacket and placed it over Derek's shoulders.

Derek snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Stiles, then down to his jacket. He began to shrug it off, "It's fine...I'll head back inside the car."

"When I was first bitten, this is what I used to wear to help me keep control. At the time the most important person to me that I loved above all else was my dad...my last living family member. He was my anchor." Stiles smiled genuinely and kindly as he thinks about his father. Reaching out and wrapping his jacket around Derek tighter, he continued, "It's been a security blanket for me ever since. When I feel lost or uncertain, even if the scents worn off or changed over the years...it still helps me, provides comfort. I've used it with some of my other pack members too. It's a bit worn out, but it does the job fine...you'll be staying with my pack for some time. New scents can be overwhelming. Take this with you in the car. We've still got some time to go...this will help you get used to our scents."

"Alright! Everyone back in!" Peter called out. 

Stiles nodded in Peter's direction before turning back to Derek and ruffling his hair some. Making sure Laura, Cora, and Boyd were all securely getting into their respective vehicles, Stiles headed for his Jeep. 

Derek stood there and watched everyone get in, his eyes though trailing after the Alpha. He then puts his arms into the sleeves and wrapped it tightly around him before lifting it up and inhaling deeply. It settled his nerves and his inner wolf greatly. 

Smiling for the first time in the day, he headed into the Camaro and soon they were off again. Every so often he would lift the collar to his nose and inhale deeply. 

It _was_ calming.

He felt safe and more relaxed. 

Before he knew it Peter said, "We're almost h-there. Almost there."

Derek watched as Peter parked in front of a house that he assumed belonged to the Alpha. Unlike his old home that was in the middle of the preserve, this house was at the edge of the forest. Neighboring houses were close, but the yards were rather big compared to some of the houses of the school mates Derek used to know. 

"Stiles!"

"Stiles!"

Derek's head shot to the voices that yelled out the Alpha's name as he got out of the car. He couldn't help but growl slightly when he saw two blonds, one boy, one girl, both half naked, lunge themselves at Stiles. 

"Down boy...those are our other pack mates. The girl's Erica. The curly haired one is Isaac. Word of warning, Isaac is basically Stiles's baby. Try not to growl at him." Peter replied with a slight smirk. 

Before Derek could reply with a remark of his own, Stiles called out. "Everyone inside...we have things to discuss." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
